1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that reads information recorded on a recording medium, and to a method of controlling the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that read information recorded on recording media include devices that read magnetic information recorded on checks, for example. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2010-188533. Such devices can run processes other than simply reading information (magnetic ink character data). The device described in JP-A-2010-188533, for example, has functions for reading magnetic ink character data, verifying the read data, and printing on the recording medium based on verification of the read data. Recording media are also generally inserted one at a time to such devices.
Even if user wants to process a large number of checks or other recording media in a short period of time, a long time is required using the method of the related art that processes recording media one at a time. More particularly, applying plural processes step by step to the recording medium, such as reading information, verifying the read information, and then executing another process such as printing, is time-consuming, and the verification step is particularly time-consuming. This makes continuously processing many recording media in a short time difficult.